


Stranger Danger

by reinadefuego



Category: The Hitcher (2007)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Not Canon Compliant, Orgasm Denial, Rape Fantasy, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: She'd come all over his seat if he waited a moment longer, and John couldn't have that. "You don't want to make a mess, do you?"Written for Day 7 of Merry Month of Masturbation 2020.
Relationships: Grace Andrews/John Ryder
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	Stranger Danger

"Don't come." The hard look in his eyes says there's going to be a problem if she does. "I'd hate to have to clean up."

Her legs are open, pussy exposed, fingers sliding up and down the slick length of it, massaging her tender swollen flesh with each stroke. Grace's eyes flutter closed as she works herself against her hand, hips lifting off the seat, one foot pressed against the Trans-Am's dash.

It's hot outside, even hotter in the car. After ten minutes of listening to him talk in that low tone about a gas station bathroom, him shoving her against the wall — only a dirty little slut would get in a car with a stranger like him, and she _was_ a dirty little slut, wasn't she? — fucking her right there, Grace found herself needing to relieve the build-up of pressure between her thighs.

She gasps and moans, loud and indulgent, as she slides two fingers inside herself. God, she's so wet. So horny. There's another three hours till they reach the nearest bathroom and all Grace wants is him behind her. Him cutting her panties off with his knife, the blade cold against her skin while he whispers in her ear that if she didn't want some old man touching her (tasting that pretty pussy she's been hiding under her skirt) she shouldn't have come out here.

"Nngh," she groans. Her muscles clench tight around her fingers, sticky and warm with her arousal, wet noises filling the car with each thrust. Sparks of pleasure begin to spread through her body as her first orgasm in two weeks nears. Every night John's been there, promising her things, painting images in her mind, till he sees her panties are soaked and walks away. Leaves her cuffed to the car, throbbing with need, unable to do a damn thing. "Fuck!"

"That's enough." He turns his head to look at her, reaches between her thighs and grips her wrist. She's close enough, he thinks. Her lips are parted, the tip of her tongue tracing the line of her mouth. Grace stares at him, the look on her face lost somewhere between ecstasy and irritation. A whine escapes her throat but she lets him lift her hand, suck her fingers into his mouth, licking each digit clean with slow, torturous precision. "You don't want to make a mess, do you?"

She'd come all over his seat if he waited a moment longer, and John couldn't have that. Grace knows the rules. If she waits, abides by them, acts good for him — John doesn't like punishing her, but he will if he has to — then he'll let her bring that dirty little slut out to play.

The throbbing ache between her legs only grows stronger when his tongue sweeps the length of her finger. What she wants most, however, is to shut him up . . . but until he's on the bed, her knees on either side of his head, his mouth filled with her flesh, it's not going to happen. Eventually, Grace slumps back against the seat in resignation, drops her foot from the dash and murmurs, "No, Sir."


End file.
